


in waiting

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: 2012-2013 NHL Lockout, Gen, Haiku, NHL Lockout, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 2012 lockout haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in waiting

Players in exile.  
Foreign lands open their arms.  
Our arenas wait.


End file.
